


Grant

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 接續在《萌芽》之後的故事，死裡逃生的卡爾頓養傷期間與暴亂如何相處之二，以及發生的小插曲。





	Grant

暴亂最近心情很好，卡爾頓一開始以為共生體是因為能外出吃飯再神清氣爽回來而感到愉悅，但他發現暴亂似乎迷上頂著女護士的身體，就這樣坐在他的床邊觀察他，不論是等他起床，還是看他處理公司堆成山的文件，有時盯了一個下午都維持那個姿勢，還是卡爾頓好心提醒不要讓女護士中間失憶太久，暴亂才會回到他的體內，開始今天的修復工作。

宿主最近已經能稍微握筆寫字了，雖然速度不快而且過一陣子就要休息，但比之前半死不活躺在那好太多了，暴亂不是第一次聽到那些醫生讚嘆這根本是奇蹟，嗤笑人類無知的同時，他也暗自慶幸卡爾頓維持清醒的時間變多，這代表他們兩個說話的時間增長了，在火箭失事以前，他從未好好跟卡爾頓講過話，因為他兩只在乎快點實現長久以來的理想；火箭爆炸以後，卡爾頓長時間的昏迷讓他多半只能靠對方的記憶或是夢境側面了解自己的宿主，但這樣還不夠，求知若渴的暴亂頭一次覺得對自己以外的種族這麼感興趣，不，確切來講他想了解的是卡爾頓的言行舉止、怎麼思考、怎麼看待這個世界的，要用人類頂端者的角度去觀察人類，才會使自己日後的統治更加方便，暴亂是這麼解釋的。

但他發現這樣不夠，而且更糟的是他越跟卡爾頓相處，就越時常感到飢餓，一開始卡爾頓跟他都以為是吃得不夠，所以拉長放風時間，但暴亂發現不論外出吃的多飽，回到這裡時看到卡爾頓衝他一笑，胃就像瞬間破了洞一樣，剛吃了什麼全掉到異次元去了。

但這不代表他的宿主沒回饋給他好東西，不，相反的，暴亂從男人身上得到比那些食物更美味的物質，那是卡爾頓大腦分泌出來的東西，第一次嚐到的時候，正是他決定回到卡爾頓身邊的那個晚上。

暴亂一開始還以為那跟卡爾頓服用的藥有關，但比誰都還了解卡爾頓服用的每顆藥物功效及副作用的共生體很快排除這種可能，那到底在什麼情況才會讓宿主的大腦分泌這種物質？

暴亂實驗幾次後發現，只有在他離開卡爾頓外出覓食歸來後才會產生，而且讓宿主等待的時間拉越長，這物質分泌得越多，這讓暴亂覺得很有意思，他甚至考慮起如果兩、三天都不回去，是不是能吃到更多這種物質？

但那也代表他要忍耐個兩、三天見不到卡爾頓。這種念頭讓暴亂倍感焦躁，他雖然很喜歡那種物質，卻又放不下重傷未癒的宿主孤身一人太久，即使男人請的保全系統號稱世界第一水準，但看在暴亂眼中都是三秒就能解決的生物。

就是因為人類太脆弱，所以他不能離開太久，暫時不行。

而且跟卡爾頓相處的時間很有趣，即使吃不到那個物質，也能讓暴亂暫時忘記無盡的飢餓，不論是跟對方下棋，還是討論怎麼處理那些自以為聰明及正義的人類。

暴亂還記得第一次故意播電視給宿主看的時候，對方面對龐大的負面訊息依舊神色自若，他本以為男人只是虛張聲勢，但在融回宿主體內的時候才發現卡爾頓一點都不怕，相反的居然還有點高興，因為事情不像他想像中的那麼糟。

這樣還不夠糟？暴亂有點被人類的標準弄糊塗，卡爾頓這種層級的上位者怕失去的不就是這些東西？人類怎麼稱呼的？名聲？名譽？反正就是個很虛、很空的東西，但是佔據人類社會運作不可或缺的要件之一。

「這些指控只要少了關鍵性證據，自然被炒作一陣子大家就會淡忘了。不論是媒體還是法院，要的不過就是這些。」卡爾頓輕輕一笑，即使拉到傷口讓他稍稍皺起眉頭也沒能影響他的好心情：「我們只要巧妙的讓一些證據消失不見就好。」

暴亂知道宿主口中的證據，包含的範圍不僅僅限於物而已。噢，他比誰都還喜歡這個提議。

但卡爾頓根本沒有要開口求他幫忙的意思，金錢能請到頂尖的醫師、律師、公關團隊，自然也能請到「清道夫」團隊，再配合人脈的運作，沒有什麼事是無法被掩蓋、無法被輕描淡寫的。

暴亂越發覺得修復卡爾頓的過程帶來的樂趣遠超過原本的預期，他特別喜歡看卡爾頓思考的過程，宿主腦中的神經迴路高速運轉時就像銀河系到處閃著美麗的光點，那是他離開故鄉後以為再也看不到的美景，事實上這是他到地球後，第一個覺得看起來美的東西。

寄生過那麼多人類，暴亂整理了一下這個種族對審美的定義後，發現自己似乎錯過的還有卡爾頓的外貌，這也是為何他之前處理的都是卡爾頓的五臟六腑，最後才想到要修復皮膚，起因還不是因為他想看，而是因為宿主的身體時常脫水會害他很難受。

但暴亂在一點一滴修復過程中，對比男人復原及未康復的肌膚，果斷決定自己還是喜歡蜜色且摸起來柔順的質感，那個龜裂皺縮的觸感不是很好，卡爾頓被他碰觸的時候總是會皺緊雙眉，卻沒叫他住手，直到傷口被暴亂試探到滲出血水的時候，共生體才會意識到他又忘記人類是多麼脆弱的生物。

很脆弱，卻又很漂亮。

意識到這些後，暴亂總會在半夜盯著卡爾頓看到肚子餓，然而過強的飢餓感有時會弄醒需要休眠的宿主，卡爾頓是沒對他發過脾氣，但暴亂不喜歡這樣，所以他最近越來越喜歡頂著別人的身軀盯著宿主，不但不會吵醒對方，又能滿足他的嗜好。

然而卡爾頓似乎誤會了他的意思。

暴亂發現自己的宿主智商雖然比一般人類都高出許多，但對某些事情的反射弧度不知為何特別差，甚至沒有內建這個功能似的，例如今天這件事就是。

從床上醒來的宿主又發現自己冒用護士的皮囊盯著他看，終於忍不住開口問：「暴亂，我問你一件事，你是不是特別喜歡金髮的女孩子？」

「……什麼？」暴亂以為自己聽錯了，他甚至將這副軀體的金色長髮撥到耳後，身體向前傾表示自己沒聽清楚，直到卡爾頓耐心的重複了一次提問。

「你到底哪隻眼睛看到我喜歡金髮人類？」自己喜歡的東西可不多，隨隨便便的低賤生物怎麼能列入他的「喜愛清單」，重點是卡爾頓應該是要最了解他的人，還問這個問題是什麼意思？羞辱他嗎？

共生體的不滿化成一條條青筋，在美麗女護士的額際抽顫，然而卡爾頓並不是那麼容易被嚇到的人，他甚至不明白暴亂在生什麼氣，於是將自己的推論娓娓道來：「用我的左眼看到的。你寄生在這些女護士身上的時間越來越長了，我又想到我們初見面的時候，你附身在一個金髮小女孩身上，所以我就在想你喜歡金髮的女孩子，如果你能告訴我金髮的人類附身起來是否對你的行動特別有所助益，我會很感謝的。」

「那是因為我沒得挑啊！你請來的護士哪個不是金髮的……慢著，你不要跟我說你是刻意這麼安排的。」暴亂吼到一半的時候發現不太對勁，現在想想進來幫卡爾頓換過藥的護士不都頂著一頭金色長髮？只是他之前完全沒發現。

「對，我只是想跟你確認一下，有必要的話我可以連保安都換成金髮的。」卡爾頓覺得自己很講理，這又不是什麼難事。

「我不喜歡金髮！我喜歡的是黑髮！棕色肌膚！你最好不要再給我自作主張！」暴亂握緊床杆的力道下一秒把床拆了也不意外，卡爾頓面對氣鼓鼓的共生體，只是點點頭表示明白了，然後在白紙寫下暴亂的需求。

這舉動卻只是更加刺激了共生體，暴亂一把搶過卡爾頓的紙筆，要宿主好好想想他剛剛那句話是什麼意思，否則就罰他接下來兩天都不能處理公文，讓他無聊到死！

面對咆哮完後便甩門離去的暴亂，卡爾頓一臉茫然的坐在床上，認真的思考一會後按下醫護鈴，請人送上紙筆、遙控器還有亞裔人士的簡歷。

卡爾頓迅速的在幾個簡歷上勾選以後便交待人拿去辦了，同時請他的秘書進來，替他撥幾通電話確認善後的進度，最近電視都沒再播報生命基金會的相關事件，這是好事；他請的律師們也想盡方法讓那些沒能即時被處理掉的證物以程序瑕疵被法院排除考慮，更別說一些重要的證物根本不見了，該出席的重要證人不是因意外死亡，就是拒絕出庭，甚至還有翻供的。

聽完大量的彙報及下完相關對應的指令後，卡爾頓的額頭已滲出一層薄汗，推門進來的護士有點生氣，說全身有60％灼傷的病患逞什麼強，一邊碎唸不准超時工作，一邊把手上筆記已寫了兩頁的秘書推了出去，卡爾頓愣了一下才意識過來這不是暴亂，只是正常的值勤人員，臉上便掛出一貫應付人的禮貌性微笑，當然這笑容騙不過年過四十見過各種賴皮病患的大嬸，她扠著腰緊盯著卡爾頓把藥吞下去後才離開病房。

他其實不喜歡吃藥，因為這會讓他昏昏欲睡，睡覺那麼浪費時間，偏偏還有很多事沒做……躺在床上的卡爾頓嘆了一口氣，秘書方才跟他報告有些對生命基金會特別不滿的人私底下有些動作，雖然還在查他們具體想幹麻，但這幾天應該就會有結果。卡爾頓冷冷一笑，應該不是只有一個人想查出自己到底是生是死吧？即使我方的善後行動再怎麼看似縝密，還是可能會有反噬的意外，被人反向追蹤進而將軍也不無可能，之前的火箭爆炸不正是如此？

他又想起稍早氣沖沖離開的共生體，再看了一眼兩人前天下到一半的棋局，他必須要設想各種可能發生的情況及因應對策，包括最壞的可能，絕不能再重蹈覆轍，在藥效徹底發揮以前，卡爾頓拿起紙筆開始緩慢的寫著。

暴亂一踏出大樓就忍不住換了一個軀體，一想到卡爾頓誤會他喜歡的是金髮人類，這讓暴亂有好一陣子都不想寄生在金髮人身上，但他臨走前脫口而出的那些話，自己倒真的沒細想過，他是不是真的比較喜歡黑髮棕肌的人？卡爾頓只是因為符合這些要件？暴亂走到雜誌攤旁隨意翻閱沒封膠的書籍，封面剛好是一個最近走紅的黑髮褐肌性感模特兒，他整本翻完了卻毫無感覺，倒是想像了一下這人類的內臟吃起來的味道。

共生體花了一整天的時間在外消磨，專門挑一些黑髮棕肌的人附身，但沒半個像卡爾頓那樣單純不講話也能勾起他興致的，這些人類充其量在他眼中就是食物。

他決定回去告訴卡爾頓自己的研究成果，順便在書局要打烊前買了一本之前卡爾頓提過很喜歡的作者剛出版的新書，然而就在結帳的時候，有股很不悅的感覺像尖銳的針刺入暴亂腦中，他一開始以為是這軀體抗性太差，於是跟關心他的店員交換了身體，這下更慘，那股疼痛更為明顯，像是惱人的警報不斷嗡嗡作響，他摸了一下鼻頭才發現自己居然流血了，怎麼回事？這股逐漸擴大的不安是什麼東西？不是急性排斥，那是什麼？

**卡爾頓。**

暴亂想都沒想抓起還沒結完帳的書，踏過癱軟在地上的前任軀殼，立刻以非人的速度往大樓衝，當他發現總是會站在門口的保全不在時，心臟像是被人捏了一把似的非常不舒服。

整棟大樓的走廊都是屍體，保全、護士、醫生，空氣裡都是血和煙硝的味道，大樓裡安靜得只剩他跑步的聲音，然後他聽到了，一陣細小綿延的聲音。

嗶──

那是什麼？很刺耳，暴亂快要抓狂了，只希望那聲音能停下。

嗶────

隨著他越靠近卡爾頓的病房，那道機械性的高頻聲音不但沒停下，反而越發清晰、越發大聲。

打開門映入眼簾的是一片赤紅、染滿了白色的床單、病服及繃帶。

平時發出規律聲響及波浪線條的界面現在只呈現一條水平筆直的線，伴隨著兩個數據都掛著0，那陣惱人的單調高頻正不斷從機器發出。

暴亂踏過地上總是叮囑卡爾頓要按時吃藥的護士屍體，他最喜歡的血味此時聞起來卻如此令人作嘔，他嘗試性的叫了卡爾頓的名，平時這樣喊，對方總會認出是他，然後給他一個安心溫暖的笑容。

然而躺在床上的男人一動也不動，像是沒聽見他的聲音似的。

暴亂上前一把抓住男人的手腕，當他融入卡爾頓體內時，一股令人絕望的冰冷感包住了他，那是死亡的氣息，他比誰都還要清楚，只是跟火箭爆炸那次不同，當時的卡爾頓並沒有斷氣，只是垂死而已。

不論他怎麼叫對方的名，甚至語帶威脅，男人的心臟都無法重新跳動，即使他將累積的體力釋出修好男人被切開的喉嚨、缺氧的大腦，那顆心臟卻始終不聽使喚。

時間一點一滴的流逝，束手無策的暴亂靈機一動，想到還有電擊器，對了，人類發明的那個蠢玩意兒，他還曾經恥笑過。

灰色的觸手捅破牆壁將隔壁間的儀器拖了過來，第一次電擊的時候，暴亂覺得自己要痛死了，這東西造成的痛感不亞於火焰，但他可以忍耐，只要能救活卡爾頓，他什麼都可以忍耐。

兩次。

暴亂在想，之前他問過卡爾頓關於信仰的問題，對方回答人類因為很脆弱，所以需要仰賴上帝、看不見的更高存在寄託信念與不安，束手無策的時候就禱告吧？

「卡爾頓，你給我醒來。」暴亂才不想做那麼愚蠢的事，什麼神明什麼祈禱，願望都是要靠自己才能實現的，不是嗎？

三次。

「卡爾頓，你沒有我的允許不能死，你聽到沒有？你是我的，你只能是我的。」那顆該死的器官就是不聽話，暴亂覺得自己有點暈眩，這個軀體快死了嗎？不，他不信。

卡爾頓是他看上的人類，沒有他的允許，誰都不准帶走他。

四次。

「算我求求你，醒來吧！只要你醒來，就算一輩子都回不去也沒關係。」暴亂覺得自己的觸手要燒焦了，而宿主的胸口已經被燒出了一層痕跡。

噗通。

就在暴亂嘗試要電第五次的時候，他聽到了那陣熟悉久違的聲音，那樣細小又顫弱，但暴亂聽到了，他用渾身的黏液緊緊包住宿主，溢出的大量灰色觸手則是將附近的屍體全部包住。

「我會治好你的，卡爾頓，你還欠我太多東西了。」危險低沉的嗓音在空無一人的大樓裡迴盪，他會報復的，噢，那些膽敢上門跟他搶人的傢伙，他都在審視卡爾頓記憶的時候牢牢記住了。

但這些都不是首要之急。

**給我醒來，卡爾頓。**

可惡的宿主終於在暴亂第302次的呼喚之後，緩緩睜開眼睛：「……暴亂？」

「……你這該死的混帳到底要讓我等多久？」冗長的沉默後，腦內響起的聲音非常粗暴，卻不知為何聽起來更像是繃緊的弦，像是再被人施壓一下就會斷裂。

「你哭了？」卡爾頓覺得非常困惑，他明明一點也不悲傷，大量的淚水卻在他開口說第一句話的時候就持續湧出，這怎麼想應該都不是他的吧？

沒想到腦內的聲音更加粗魯，像是要把他耳膜從內震破：「我才沒哭！是你在哭！你！」

「好吧，對不起。」暴亂既然都說是他在哭，那就當作是這樣吧，卡爾頓不覺得哪邊有誤。

「幹麻道歉！」對不起、對不起，他整天要聽幾次對不起！為什麼差點死透的人要跟他道歉！明明長時間離開沒能第一時間保護宿主的人，不是他嗎！在那死寂的1分35秒內，暴亂不只一次想過如果他今天沒離開卡爾頓就好，明明對方身體恢復的差不多，不需要像以前那樣天天出去覓食也沒關係，是他太過鬆懈了。

「我又讓你為我耗費無謂的體力了。」卡爾頓眨了眨溼潤的眼睛，回想了一下自己失去記憶前的最後幾幕，就是個拿著西洋棋對自己說「將死」的男人用刀劃開他的喉嚨，還站在旁邊用手機全程錄影，應該是訓練有素的雇傭殺手，他不認為自己能活下來。可想而知，暴亂又一次救了他，肯定很花心神。

深吸一口氣的暴亂哼了一聲才回答：「不要搞錯了，我不是為了你，我只是確保我的計畫不會被打亂。」

語氣裡滿滿可疑的哽咽，但卡爾頓只當對方是被自己的破身體連帶影響了，頗有自知之明的宿主點頭覆議：「嗯，我知道。其實我今天在你離開的時候寫好遺囑，一份放在律師團隊那邊，一份我放在這邊的保險櫃內，上面有註明我父親的地址跟電話，雖然你應該都知道了。一旦我死了，你可以去找繼承我財產的父親，繼續做你原本的……」

「閉嘴，你給我乖乖養傷。」暴亂毫不客氣的打斷宿主的屁話，去他的遺囑，連擺脫自己的退路都想好了，這個人類真的很可惡，之前說好的「我們」都死哪去了？怎麼盡想一些沒有「我們」的方案？之後不好好教訓他一頓不行。

「噢。」雖然不明白共生體在生什麼氣，卡爾頓只是希望對方知道計畫不會因他死亡而受影響能夠安心點，但好像適得其反？

沉默維持了一會，就在暴亂以為卡爾頓想睡的時候，宿主輕輕喊了他的名，他勉強嗯了一聲恩准男人說下去。

「我只是想謝謝你，在我快死的時候陪在我身邊。」

「……你他媽的在跟我開什麼玩笑？」今天會發生這件事不就是因為他不在嗎？！他真想剖開卡爾頓的大腦看看裡面到底裝了什麼。

「之前從火箭掉下去的時候，我眼前一片空白，什麼都看不到，我當時還想著那些死前的跑馬燈應該都只是謊話，迎接死亡的只有一片黑暗跟寒冷，其他什麼都不剩。」卡爾頓的語氣十分沉穩，一點都不像是死裡逃生的人該有的反應，他甚至是以一種發現新奇事物的角度闡述這件事：「但這次不一樣，我喉嚨被劃開的時候，看到的是你。」

大量的畫面湧入暴亂的眼底，卡爾頓斷氣前幾秒的記憶滿滿的都是他們相處的點滴，下棋的他們、一起看書的他們、為了無聊的金髮問題吵架的他們。

而後卡爾頓感覺一陣濃稠的黏液覆住自己的眼窩，視線轉黑的同時腦中響起一道帶著哭腔的嗓音：「我允許你哭。」

話語落下的瞬間，大量的淚水從他的雙眼流出，灰色的黏液同時覆在卡爾頓的脖頸上，蓋在那條已經黏合的傷口上，像是無聲的道歉跟悔恨一樣，久久不願放手。

再也不會離開了，他保證，再也不會。

 

完

 

後記：

覺得讓暴亂頂著女護士裝扮及惱羞講出I'm not crying. You're crying!非常有意思，所以就讓意外橫生了（被扭頭）。

具體感覺差不多就是這樣：<https://images.plurk.com/45NZKUY9mRJAlGCaVs4UE3.gif>

篇名Grant是允許的意思，超級適合大傲嬌的吧！想看暴亂各種蠻橫發言，只有我才能允許你生、你死、你哭，想想就很爽，而且分明就是自己哭了（二度被斷脖）。

其實還有一個梗沒能塞在這篇，有機會的話之後再描寫吧。

 

By舞飛音


End file.
